creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Umbrello
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Follower: Paul's Story page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:29, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Re How is "trying to going to sleep" more correct than "trying to go to sleep"? Unless I misread the diff page, you undid a good edit. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 04:28, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Oh, you got it backwards. I actually did that too on one. You undid the good revision thinking it was the bad one. Umbrello (talk) 04:29, July 23, 2014 (UTC) On that note, I did. Sorry. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|~20% Cooler~]] 04:30, July 23, 2014 (UTC) I seriously did the same thing before, and it was multiple errors that unfixed and had to re-fix, lol. Fine Well, I understand that editing is an important thing, and that's why I don't just use spellcheckers all the way. I actually read the story, and then I detect mistakes and I try to correct them. You're right about the phrase you mentioned and the incorrect edit on your pasta (except for some incomplete punctuation from dialogue). However, I did fix quite a lot of mistakes from the latest pastas. They we pretty basic, and then I fixed some weird phrasing as well. I appreciate your worry about editing, and I'll try to avoid incorrect editing in the future. Also, just a reminder. Don't forget to put your signature next time you leave a message in someone's talk page. Marconi plays the mamba Listen to the radio! 18:03, July 23, 2014 (UTC) You definitely do a lot of necessary edits to grammar, spelling, and puncuation that other people don't bother doing (myself included). The reason I thought you maybe didn't read everything was things like changing 'agreeance' to 'grievance', putting a question mark when there's no question, or taking slang out of dialogue. I'm trying not to seem like an overly critical douche, so I hope I'm not, lol. I just want to be clear that a lot of the edits aren't so easy to spot as incorrect without re-reading the entire pasta after making the changes. And I will try to remember my signature. I haven't written much on people's talk pages yet. Umbrello (talk) 18:28, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Deletions and You If you feel a story isn't up to Quality Standards, violates the rule against Spinoff/Blacklisted subjects, is horribly formatted, cliched, is a spam page, or anything else. Feel free to tag it with the "Delete Now" category or better yet use this: and just edit it in at the top of the story explaining why. Giving a reason helps admins/VCROC(K)s zero in on the issue easier. We're trying to do quality control, but every now and then something sub-standard slips through. Any help you can give would be appreciated. :It's perfectly fine for users to tag problematic stories with "Delete Now". Also if you have any questions about how the site works, its rules, what users can/shouldn't do, any questions really just drop me a line and I'll try and answer them if I'm capable. If not, I can point you towards someone who would likely know. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:37, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Review Request! I'm in the process of publishing my story The Soldier in a serial style (currently up to part 5). I've gotten exactly 0 spontaneous feedback on it so I'm starting to take matters into my own hands by asking reviews of people I know are active and give good constructive criticism. If you have some time and don't mind, I'd love it if you'd take a look. Thanks! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 02:06, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Template Madness! Here's a few helpful templates you might want to use on your series. The first: that'll put a licensing agreement and a link to your user page. The second: Your choice if you want to use those templates or not, I'm going through some of my older series and including it to make it easier to read them in order. Keep at it, interested to see how it ends. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:19, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Happy birthday, hope you're having a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:45, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Hey there! I'd like to thank you for the review you made on my "first" story and for telling me that editing advice you made last month. I think without that advice I wouldn't be doing a good job as a rollbacker, and I'm glad to see that someone pointed out many errors from my story :b. I know that this message might sound silly, but I have the feeling that you deserve credit. You're always on my mind... You're always on my mind... 22:43, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Rollback Project:Requests for Rollback/Umbrello Go for it. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|~20% Cooler~]] 19:59, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :A rollback is a group right where users can rename pages, get by the abuse filter (the thing that rejects you from editing a blacklisted subject page a Slenderman themed page), and get a fancy button that can revert vandalism/a mass series of bad edits on one page by one user. So, yeah. Go for it. You seem like a worthy candidate. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 20:21, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :Pretty much. Go for it. We need all the help we can get. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|~20% Cooler~]] 20:45, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :Oh yeah, please do it. You'd be a great rollbacker around here, since we still have a few inactive ones who just edited something once to avoid demotion, and you have great editing skills.[[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'Why do we scream at each other?]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'''This is what it sounds like when doves cry]] 23:01, August 16, 2014 (UTC) This probably has been said to you a million times, but... ...Y U NO APPLY FOR ROLLBACK http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/callofduty4s/images/f/f2/Y-u-no-guy.png Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 22:32, October 2, 2014 (UTC) :Completely understood. But Rollback doesn't really have that much responsibilities on here like VCROC or Admin; the right is similar to a regular user, but they get to rename pages and have a button that reverts vandalism on a page by one user—like the undo button, except it's faster and can revert mass series of vandalism. It's your choice if you want to apply or not, but you have a few supporters behind you. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 23:10, October 2, 2014 (UTC) The Movie You Mentioned You brought up a certain movie on my "Seriously!?" Revenge Movies blog. I was morbidly curious, though not enough to see the actual film. I went to the page on the Internet Movie Database, and while I didn't find any spoilers, I did see "wiping booger on someone" and "picking nose" on the list of keywords. ~holds head~ Tell me, am I putting two and two together successfully here? Raidra (talk) 15:14, November 26, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, okay. Thanks for clearing that up. Can't you imagine? "Remember that time you wiped off a booger on someone eight years ago? Well, guess what..." Raidra (talk) 01:07, November 27, 2014 (UTC) A little help? Hey, thanks for reverting that edit. The user has since been banned. I know it can be a pain, but if someone vandalizes a page and you revert it, could you let an admin know so they can ban the user? Unfortunately not being banned/warned, results in more vandalism from the user. Once again, thanks. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:10, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :No problem! Please revert any edit you come across that is negative, it helps the wiki out a lot. If you find the time, just check to make sure someone is addressing the situation as we've had situations where a vandal has been active for a few days and vandalized multiple pages. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:32, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Hello man Sorry for my crappy pasta add I'm working a new pasta with the same creature I hope you will like it but this time it's very original --Danny Parker (talk) 12:03, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey Umbry, I've hit the milestone of 10,000 words for my detective noir pasta. I have just begun to scratch the surface! It's going to be long. I have a detective friend who helped me with some details and gave me some good insight on the standard proceedures of a murder scene and investigation. I posted what I have in the writers workshop. It's there when you get the time. Again, I welcome any feedback, critique, advice. Thanks again! Hey, wanted to let you know Pasta Noir is done!! Posted it today. Let me know your thoughts in the comments. Thanks! Review Request Hello. Someone suggested I should ask for your help in reviewing this new story of mine called "The Gorgon's Smile." It is currently on the Writer's Workshp. Although it got a few positive reviews, I'm kind of worried it might get rejected on the main wikia for not being Creepypasta enough. I was wondering if you ever get the time, would you mind taking a good look at it? It's rather long, by the way. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:416018 --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 02:31, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Rollback Have you thought about applying for rollback? You don't have the necessary article edits, but we (the admins) have been discussing amongst ourselves and think you'd be a good fit for said rights. In case you don't know, rollbackers can move pages, bypass the abuse filter and undo all of the most recent edits to a page by one user. Regards, Underscorre - Talk to Me 09:08, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :He already said before he does not want to have any responsabilities. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|''As we sit here alone, looking for a reason to go on,]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'it's so clear that all we have now, are our thoughts of yesterday.]] 12:01, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry, didn't notice that. Forget I asked :) Underscorre - Talk to Me 12:06, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :LOL Umbrello (talk) 01:03, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Grave Robbers I left a description of my micropasta in the comments section. I hope it'll help you understand it more. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 05:47, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for pointing that out. It is technically vandalism, but not enough to warrant a block, so I've warned the guy & reverted the edit you were concerned about. Have a good day :) He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 17:33, February 5, 2015 (UTC) em dash I noticed your message on Humboldt's talk page and wanted to tell you there is an em dash you can add by clicking the little 'More' with a plus sign at the top of the editor (source mode) and then clicking the second dash after the word 'Insert'. This will insert an em dash wherever your cursor is. Jay Ten (talk) 19:39, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Looking for an artist Hi, Umby. You are an artist, aren't you? Didn't you do all those drawings on your page? Well, I don't know if you've been following my quest to earn the coveted Bat Shit Crazy badge, but I am looking for someone to design a creepypasta tattoo for me. I'm not a bad artist myself, and I could just go right to the tattoo artist, but I thought it would be great to get the art from a true creepypasta lover. If you are game, please let me know HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:54, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Feeling stupid It looked like Magna but when I did a google search all that came up was you and your pastas. Duh. Know any good artists on the wiki?HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:18, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Junji Ito Hey, I noticed from your page you like Junji Ito. He's one of my favorites. What's your fave story by him? "The good mean well. We just don't always end up doing well." ~ Isaac (talk) 21:01, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Re:Re:Junji Ito Yup, it is indeed awesome to meet another Ito fan as well. I'd say that Slug Girl was probably my favorite short story by him. For me that story truly kind of hits the nail on the head with just how bleak horror can (and usually should) be. I'll check out your story sometime around too. :) --"The good mean well. We just don't always end up doing well." ~ Isaac (talk) 02:50, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Fairytale I have just written the sweetest little fairytale. It is just charming. Enjoy hehehe Rumplestilskin HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 22:40, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Hey again Just thought I'd let you know, I'm working on a story based on Junji Ito as well (and J-horror in general). It also features a bookworm character but in a totally different way of course. I'll get back to you when it's finished. --"The good mean well. We just don't always end up doing well." ~ Isaac (talk) 01:38, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Cliches? Hi, Umby. I am looking for cliches for my collaborative cliche blog. Got any good ones? I'd love to hear what a great writer such as yourself has to offer. Post here Words! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:10, March 9, 2015 (UTC) New Micro I just wrote a micro. 300 words. It's a silly little thing but I thought you might want to read it. The Fearless Vampire Killing Brothers HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:02, March 10, 2015 (UTC) New Pasta I have just completed a story for Koromo's mythology challenge: Sons of Odin. I do not believe it will disappoint. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:24, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Can you view my new writers board story. My parents.--Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 21:19, June 3, 2015 (UTC) :For a moment, I was wondering if it was a nickname. Unfortunately I'm writing a bit myself tonight and really didn't have time to sit down and read it. I'll put it on my list though. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:07, June 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Welp that was much better than when I was younger and made a number of typos in a short story class involving my protagonist "Tuck". EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:16, June 4, 2015 (UTC) You got it bro! I'll take a look at it tonight and leave you some feedback. Best, Banningk1979 (talk) 01:45, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Yep, I am kinda doing that. My story is still on writers workshop. It's called Todd's Survival. I need help find grammar errors, as spelling I believe is fine. Can you help me?--Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 17:38, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Yep, I am kinda doing that. My story is still on writers workshop. It's called Todd's Survival. I need help find grammar errors, as spelling I believe is fine. Can you help me?--Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 17:44, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the help. By the way, is this better. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:468518. Thanks again. Thank you for the amazing reviews Hey, I really apprciate all the awesome feedback you left on my first two Tobit stories. That level of appreciation really motivates me to keep producing these stories. If you haven't already, I would love some feedback from you on the remainder of the Tobit series. Start here, Tobit: The Bleeding Sky and just keep following the links at the bottom of the stories. Thanks a million for your support and feedback, Banningk1979 (talk) 21:01, June 6, 2015 (UTC) : My pleasure! I'm looking forward to reading the rest of it. I read two last night, and hope to read two more tonight. Gotta leave time for my nightly movie. Last night it was "Coherence". I highly recommend it! Oh, and if you haven't seen it, I also recommend "As Above, So Below"! Watched that the night before last. Total tangent sorry, lol. Umbrello (talk) 21:11, June 6, 2015 (UTC) It's all good I went over and read the message, glad that you're getting into the series. I hope to have the next installment out this month. Work though has been really hectic. Both of our senior department heads had to leave on personal business, and likely won't be back until next month, so we've been scrambling to run things without upper management. I did see As Above, So Below, and it is easily one of the best horror movies I have seen in years. It was done so well that I actually felt dissapointed when it was over. Again, thanks for your support and feedback, Banningk1979 (talk) 21:20, June 6, 2015 (UTC) New Tobit Chapter Hey, New Tobit story is out, please check it out and leave me some feedback. Tobit: Hiya Toby and the Unwashed Thanks, --Banningk1979 (talk) 04:38, June 24, 2015 (UTC) A Review Hey there! I saw your comments on The Parasite We're Born With and I have to say I agree with you. It's definitely not one of the better things I've written. Although I will say I cannot tell the difference between Sour Patch Kids. I think I have a poor sense of taste, lol. Anyway, I was hoping you might be willing to take a look at my most recent story The Possession Complex and give me some feedback. I'm trying to get better with writing horror and I'd appreciate anything you might have to say about it. It is pretty long so I understand if you don't have the time to get to it. But again thanks for the feedback! Jurodinhero (talk) 21:56, July 6, 2015 (UTC)Jurodinhero CAT Thanks very much for your comment on 'The Cat'. How accurately did you guess that ending? And why did shit melt after I called the police? I want to know. [[User:Rinskuro13|'''LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT]] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 17:49, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Spiderland Ack! A glitch made me write this twice. Okay, great story, I loved it and am writing a kick ass review right now. But, whoa, dude, what's up with all the semicolons? A semicolon separates two independent sentences, just like a period would. Also, when two pieces of dialogue that are independent sentences spoken by the same person are separated by a explanatory statement you use a period not a comma. Just take a look at my edits and you'll see what I'm talking about. I hope I don't sound like a dick I just wanted to explain all those edits I made to your story (which I loved!) HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:08, July 27, 2015 (UTC) I am so, so, so terribly sorry that you didn't like my story that was influenced by Eminem's song Stan and Ricardo Lopez (The Bjork Stalker) ... I am so sorry that my writing did not please you and that you took the time to criticize it in a non-constructive matter. I am also sorry that you missed the point of people being suffering from obsession and mental disorders. With all due respect, I admire your opinion and hope the best for you. Good luck. Craneknewitt (talk) 04:29, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Craneknewitt .............. Really? If they delete it, they delete it. And then you can throw confetti and be happy about it. The only thing I was doing was experimenting with a form of meta storytelling. Again, it was just an experiment. It was not me trolling or being an asshole, just exploring the depths of how some people take writing creepypastas to an extreme. And honey, you're preaching the choir because I've lived with the same troubles as well. This isn't me being butt-hurt, just asking that if you have a concern about a story I've posted to please do it in a polite manner. Thank you. I sure will! Good to see you again, feels like it's been a while. I'll take a look at your story later tonight or tomorrow. I also have a new one up too, a stand alone called Queen Justine and the Cutest Little Shing. If you get a chance to look that over, I too would appreciate some feedback. --Banningk1979 (talk) 22:16, September 12, 2015 (UTC) A quick favor Hey there, I was wondering if you would be able to help me with a story in WW. It's titled Voice Messages. If you can it would be splendid. Thanks, JohnathanNash (talk) 21:48, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Good ol' Secret Bar Thanks for reading that one, I appreciate the feedback. Secret Bar was actually my first published pasta on this site, so back then, I was a little sloppy with the grammar. At the time, I wasn't sure how the story would stack up to other pastas, or what the community would even make of it. Either way, if you want to take a stab at correcting some errors, please feel free. Again, thanks for reading and reviewing. Banningk1979 (talk) 00:58, October 7, 2015 (UTC) I will certainly check them out I'll take a look at your stories soon. As for smart phone advice, you probably picked one of the least tech savy guys in the world to ask that question, but I am pretty good with my Android, so as long as that's the smart phone in question, I might be able to help. Best, K. Banning Kellum (talk) 01:13, October 7, 2015 (UTC) A little Feedback Hey Umbrello, I have just posted a story in WW titled Bedtime for my Daughter. I am thinking about using it in the contest and want to know what the general feel for it is. If you could spare a few minutes of your time to look it over that would be great. Thanks, JohnathanNash (talk) 03:18, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Story So, I dislike doing this (hence I'm only going to past this to three people, you being one of them), especially for an unfinished story, but this is one that feedback is very important on. I've gone ahead and uploaded the first three chapters of Oceanic to the writer's workshop, and I was wondering if you could give it a look. I haven't exactly had decades of free time to write, but I'd love any feedback I received. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:502601 ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 06:03, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Videos and You Hey, was looking through PotM noms and saw you've been nominated (and narrated). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:59, October 10, 2015 (UTC) :Yup, I turned it up earlier today and figured you might like to give it a listen. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:11, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I wanted to thank you for helping me with my post in writers workshop. Also upon investigation of your profile I had the pleasure of learning that you are the writer of NO RIGHT TURN ON RED. It is a routine (nearly set in stone) for me to listen to creepypastas by a select few narrarators (creepsmcpasta being one of them) as I fall asleep. I remember listening to your story either the day of or after it was submitted in youtube. You would be happy to know that I got through the entire thing and played another one before falling asleep xD. It was very captivating. AlwaysStayIrrelevant (talk) 04:05, October 28, 2015 (UTC) If you ever get really bored check out my other piece Family of Three plus One. Be warned, it needs some editing too xD. As for your work, "Please Take Just One" is beckoning to me. Something about the name is really dragging me in. AlwaysStayIrrelevant (talk) 05:52, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Commence the Halloweens Hey, just noticed another narration of yours. (Please Take One). Thought you'd like to know. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:18, October 29, 2015 (UTC) :I-it's not like I'm constantly googling CP stories right now on the off-chance a good one (like yours) is featured by a well-known narrator... I swear! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:43, October 29, 2015 (UTC) You're Welcome. I like the sees of creepiness in Memento Mori, I loved this story. Don't worry, you need not know about me. xXAce_MNoDeadXx 03:47, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Oceanic Hello, Umbrello. Oceanic, a story you helped give insight towards whilst in the Writer's Workshop, has been fully finished an uploaded. I was hoping you could take a look at the story when you had the time. Thank you. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 02:30, November 10, 2015 (UTC) So, would you consider reading my story and giving your opinion once I have addressed the issues from the feedback I received from the admin who deleted it to let me know your opinion on if the story at least works or not please? (of course if you can pull yourself away from final fantasy XIV ^_^) 1nnocenteyes (talk) 23:54, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Thank you! 1nnocenteyes (talk) 00:07, November 13, 2015 (UTC) No problem I'll take a look at it and throw some of my famous opinion around. Sounds like fun! K. Banning Kellum (talk) 04:08, November 15, 2015 (UTC) I hadn't. Thanks! Looks like he did one of The Lonely Stars too. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 01:02, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Hello. I wondered... After you replied to my post the other day. I have been given permission to post my story to the main site as long as my punctuation issues were addressed. Well, I "think" they have been. I went over the story and made what I believe to be the necessary improvements, but what I need is an experienced pair of eyes to skim through and check for any obvious punctuation mistakes. Would you be willing to do this when you have time? If so, thank you very much in advance. My story is on the WW board and called "Are you Coming Upstairs". 1nnocenteyes (talk) 21:19, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :) Thank you very much!! I appreciate you taking the time. Clarification I have absolutely no clue where you got the idea that I called you an idiot from. I simply said it was improper, as I've had very similar issues pointed out with my older stories that I fixed, and said what they cause when someone reads them. I then moved to pointing out hypocrisy on their end, and that the thread shouldn't have been made. Fact is, it was jumping all over the place, and difficult to even keep track of by the end. I very clearly said I didn't think anyone was an idiot for the way they speak, and honestly, I'm dumbfounded that it became such a big issue on that thread, when it wasn't even a major, nor a minor point on my end. It was simply something thrown in alongside them. The confusion should be cleared up, and that's the point of this post. I never said you were an idiot, nor doubted your maturity. Same can be said for any other user. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 20:24, November 22, 2015 (UTC)